nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
ChalkZone
- (Oh Yeah! Cartoons) | last_aired = | status = Ended | no_seasons = 4 | no_episodes = 40 | list_episodes = ChalkZone episode list | imdb_id = 0235916 |}} ChalkZone is an animated television series, produced by Frederator Studios for the Nickelodeon cable channel. The series is very reminiscent of the 1974 British cartoon Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings, which was shown of Nickelodeon as a part of Pinwheel in the 1980s. It was originally featured on Oh Yeah! Cartoons, and is one of the three spin-offs of the show. The other two are The Fairly OddParents and My Life as a Teenage Robot. ChalkZone aired from March 22, 2002, to August 23, 2008, airing 40 episodes over four seasons. A soundtrack album, titled In The Zone had also been released. The last episode that aired on a regular schedule was "The Crush/Gift of Good Intentions/Snapshots 2: Wild ChalkZone!/Go Pop" on June 22, 2005. The show went on hiatus from then until June 4, 2008. The remaining episodes aired on Nick between June 4 to August 23, 2008. Reruns aired on NickToons from the channel's debut until October 2013. The series had a one-time airing on The Splat on November 12, 2016. Premise The main character, an elementary school 5th-grade student named Rudy Tabootie (Elizabeth Daily), has been gifted with a magically endowed piece of chalk that allows access to the ChalkZone, an alternate dimension where everything and everyone that's ever been drawn in chalk and erased takes form as the living and/or tangible. The show concentrates on the adventures of Rudy, sidekick Snap (Candi Milo), and classmate Penny Sanchez (Hynden Walch) within the zone. Although the show had two acts per episode like most Nicktoons, it did not follow the standard two-shorts-per-episode structure. Instead, each episode typically consisted of the following structure: * Two segments centering on Rudy's adventures in ChalkZone, the first one usually being 11 minutes long and the latter being 7 minutes long (in the first season, this was usually one of the original shorts from Oh Yeah! Cartoons) * A 3-minute short starring Snap * A 1-minute song to close out the episode Episodes Characters *'Rudolph Bartholomew "Rudy" Tabootie' (E.G. Daily) - The shy artist whom the show stars. * Snap (Candi Milo) - Rudy's ChalkZone pal, based on a comic strip character he's created. * Penelope Victoria "Penny" Sanchez (Hynden Walch) - Rudy's geeky classmate whom he has a secret crush on * Reginald "Reggie" Bullnerd (Candi Milo) - The school bully. * Joseph Walter "Joe" Tabootie (Jess Harnell) - Rudy's father, who runs a meat shop. His voice resembles that of Ned Flanders from The Simpsons, but in a high-disported pitch. * Mildred Trish "Millie" Tabootie (Miriam Flynn) - Rudy's mother who calls Rudy down in a opera singing-like voice. * Horace T. Wilter (Robert Cait) - Rudy's cartoon-hating school teacher, despite that he once enjoyed them as a child. * Dr. Sanchez (Nika Futterman) - Penny's mother who is a doctor and scientist. * Biclops (Rodger Bumpass) - The guardian of the Magic Chalk Mines; has one eye on top of the other. * Blocky (Candi Milo) - A childlike drawing Rudy drew early on. * Queen Rapsheeba (Russi Taylor) - ChalkZone's hot rap artist whom Snap has a crush on. * Spy Fly - A chalk-fly with a camera attached to her head. * Skrawl (Jim Cummings) - A villainous (and strange-looking) chalk-being who is constantly out to "get" Rudy. * The Beanie Boys - Skrawl's flying, singing henchmen. * The Craniacs - A group of robots looking for futuristic inventions, each one smarter than the last. Home video releases The episode "Future Zone" was released on the Nickstravaganza! VHS. Three episodes ("Gift Adrift", "French Fry Falls", and "Eschucha Mi Corazon") were released for the Nickstravaganza! 2 DVD (only "French Fry Falls" was included on the VHS). The Christmas episode, "When Santas Collide", was featured on the 2006 DVD Nick Picks Holiday. A Complete Series DVD set for ChalkZone was released through Amazon.com's CreateSpace manufacture-on-demand program on October 13, 2014; despite the title, however, it is missing the episode "The Smooch". Awards ChalkZone has been nominated for numerous Awards including two Annie Awards a Humantas, and the Imagen award. Trivia *Counting its pilot on Oh Yeah! Cartoons and excluding Pinwheel, it is the second longest running show that has aired its series finale, running at 10 years, only to be behind Rugrats. External links * [http://www.nick.com/all_nick/tv_supersites/display_show.jhtml?show_id=cha ChalkZone area on nick.com] * ChalkZone at the Big Cartoon DataBase de:ChalkZone - Die Zauberkreide nl:Chalkzone Category:ChalkZone Category:Nicktoons Category:Cancelled shows Category:Spin-Off Shows Category:2000s premieres Category:2000s endings